


Comme un fauteuil vide

by Tooran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: John ne vit plus au 221b Baker Street. Sherlock est convaincu de s'y être fait. Pourtant, voir son fauteuil vide le perturbe étrangement.





	Comme un fauteuil vide

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction originellement publiée sur fanfiction.net le 19 aout 2014.

Il n'était pas ennuyé.

Non, le grand Sherlock Holmes, le célèbre détective Londonien sociopathe et un poil misanthrope, n'était pas ennuyé.

Après tout, John Watson n'avait été qu'un colocataire comme un autre.

Il n'était pas l'homme se rapprochant le plus d'un ami pour Sherlock.

Non.

Bien sûr que non.

Certes, lui partit, il avait perdu son public.

C'était bien moins jouissif de démontrer son intelligence au crâne humain qui ornait la cheminée.

Mais c'était tout.

John ne lui manquait pas.

Absolument pas.

A vrai dire, ce qui ennuyait Sherlock, c'était le fauteuil.

Ce vieux fauteuil au tissu élimé par endroit, qui faisait face au siens.

Lorsqu'il s'asseyait dans son propre siège pour réfléchir, Sherlock ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver vers lui.

Et alors une certitude s'imposait à lui, chassant toute autre pensée, interrompant tout autre raisonnement.

Ce fauteuil n'aurait pas dû être vide.

C'était une anomalie.

Une hérésie.

Un grain de sable dans son petit monde bien rangé, selon un ordre connu de lui seul.

Et le plus petit grain de sable peut bloquer la plus efficace des machineries.

La vision de ce coussin, de ce dossier froid qu'aucun corps ne viendrait plus réchauffer le faisait frissonner.

Par moment, les motifs du tissu lui semblaient des visages jetant sur lui des regards pleins de reproches.

Comme si ce ridicule meuble lui en voulait d'avoir laissé partir celui qui jadis l'utilisait.

Non, John ne manquait pas à Sherlock.

C'était juste ce maudit fauteuil.

Et, en le remisant au fin fond du grenier, le si brillant Sherlock Holmes ne comprit pas pourquoi il se sentait mal.

* * *

John se figea au milieu du salon, se rendant compte que quelque chose manquait.

Ou était son fauteuil ?

Ce siège vieux mais confortable dans lequel il s'affalait avec bonheur, face à celui de Sherlock, pour discuter, prendre le thé et parfois recevoir des clients ?

Sherlock l'avait-il jeté ?

S'en était-il débarrassé, comme d'un objet inutile bon pour la casse ?

Mentalement, John se traita d'idiot.

Ce n'était qu'un fauteuil.

Et pourtant, il se sentit blessé.

Blessé que son ami se soit séparé aussi facilement (du moins l'imaginait-il) de tout ce qui restait du temps qu'il avait passé au 221b Baker Street.

* * *

Dans le salon, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

L'anomalie avait été corrigée.

Les deux fauteuils se faisaient à nouveau face, se fixant par-dessus la petite table qui les séparait.

Et dans les deux fauteuils, deux hommes ne tarderaient pas à venir s'installer.

L'un rassuré sur l'amitié que lui portait l'autre.

Et l'autre ayant compris que, si l'un s'en allait, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Et les deux hommes, les deux amis, pouvaient pourraient toujours discuter, boire le thé et parfois recevoir des clients.

Sous l'œil à la fois attendri et amusé de celle qui se faisait appeler Mary.


End file.
